Jasmine's Desire
by DHumphrey
Summary: Now that Kate's dead, Humphrey meets a new girl. Is she the one for him? Sequel to Kate's Desire.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here you go guys... the story you've all been waiting for. Enjoy.**

Before we left I put a **HER FAVOURITE FLOWER HERE** on her grave. It was her favourite, so I felt obliged to put it on her grave. Winston padded up and stood next to me.

"I know your sad Humphrey, and I am too. But we've got to get over this. Don't think of me as selfless. I loved her more than the world and I would have done anything for her. But if I show weakness as a leader, then I'm out. Same goes for you, as you'll be the leader of the omegas."

"I know, sir," I said softly.

He sighed. "Well, I just came here to tell you that we're leaving in ten minutes, or at least the train is. You'd better hurry up. All the others are ready."

"Just give me a moment."

He nodded and walked away.

Even though I knew what he had said was true, I couldn't help crying at every thought of her. I actually hoped that I would get over it, but it was not to be. I stroked her grave once more, then walked away. I didn't look back in case I started crying again. I just focused on whatever was ahead of me.

The train was coming. We could just hear it, rumbling down the tracks.

"Everybody ready?" Winston shouted.

Almost in unison we said yes. When the train was in sight we started running, slowly at first, but faster as it neared. When it was right next to us we ran as fast as our legs could carry us and jumped into carriages. I had told Winston that I wanted to be alone on the trip, and he had agreed to my plan of me running to a forward carriage which would be empty. I ran, jumped, and entered the carriage.

I looked around the carriage. This one maintained only hay bales, packed into one side. I decided that they would make a nice place to sleep, as the night was cold. I walked over to them, pushed one away, and saw a she wolf sleeping peacefully. in a space between the bales. She was really striking. But I didn't car about that now. Who was she? She obviously wasn't from our pack, because I didn't recognize her and I didn't see anyone else jumping onto the train. I figured that I should probably wake her, to ask who she was. I gently prodded her, and she stirred. She looked up at me with bleary eyes, then suddenly jumped up in surprise. She stepped backwards until her back touched the wall. I could see that she was really scared.

"Please don't hurt me," she said. "I don't know who you are or what you want but please don't hurt me." She started crying.

I was so shocked at her reaction that I almost couldn't find any words.

"Hey, calm down," I said, "I'm not going to hurt you. I woke you up to find out who you are."

She calmed down a bit, then she said, "First tell me who you are and what you are doing here." She spoke in a demanding tone but I could hear that she was still scared. Now I wondered... why would she be so scared of me. I don't even look like someone who'd thump you just for fun. I replied nevertheless.

"I'm Humphrey from the Western pack of Jasper park..." I pointed out the door. "Which you can see right outside. I have just come back with a group from alpha school. Who are you?"

She looked more relaxed but still wary after I told her this.

"I'm Jasmine. I don't belong in a pack. My mother and father were lone wolves. I'm here because my mother and father are dead, and I don't know where my brother or sister is."

OK, I thought. But why is she so scared. I decided to ask her.

"Why were you so scared of me? Is something wrong?"

"A lot is wrong," she said. Then she started crying again. I could see she was hurt, so I walked up next to her.

"Tell me all about it," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well I was playing with my brothers and sisters yesterday," she started telling me. "We were playing tag, and I was it when we heard someone fighting, so we decided to go and investigate. We headed towards our den, which was where we heard the fighting coming from. Just when we entered the clearing where our den was the fighting stopped." She stopped and I saw a tear streak down her face again.

"We saw the bodies of our parents. The were totally ripped apart. I looked away because I couldn't stand looking at their dead bodies when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look and saw a wolf, his muzzle bloody, looking our way. He immediately started running at us when I saw him. I turned and ran as fast as I could, telling my siblings to do the same." She caught her breath.

"All I can remember is that I ran and ran for a very long time. Only after ten minutes did I stop, exhausted. I realized that he wasn't chasing me anymore, but that my siblings also weren't. I was too scared to go back, so I continued forward hoping to come across a pack or at least someone who could help me. After walking the whole day without seeing anyone I came across train tracks. They were rumbling which meant that a train was coming. As son as it came into view I saw that it was a cargo train, and thankfully many of the carriages' doors were open. I jumped on, fell asleep between the haystacks, and here I am. Next thing I know you wake me up."

I noticed that telling the bit about her parents being dead was hard for her, but for who wouldn't it be? I felt really sorry for her.

She nudged me. "What about you?" she asked.

"Well," I started. "I don't remember much of my childhood. I don't know why, but I can only remember from when I first met Winston. He's the pack leader. He said I was found by an alpha out on patrol. He found me under a bush with a big gash over my stomach."

I showed her the scar.

"He brought me to Eve, his wife and the pack healer at that time. They tended me back to health and then I was part of the pack. But while I was in their den getting rest which was needed for my gash to heal I spent a lot of time with Kate, their daughter. We became best friends."

I stopped, thinking back to the good old days. Then I remembered that Kate was dead and tears threatened to rolling down my face, so I firmly closed my eyes and waited for it to pass. When I opened my eyes I could see her looking at me with sorrow in her eyes. Even though she didn't know Kate she could tell I was really sad because she had also gone through a similar experience. She put her paw comfortingly on my back. After a moment I started again.

"Then one day she had to go to alpha school. I missed her so much, and only then I realised that I had a crush on her. A lot happened after she came back. She had matured, and didn't seem interested in me anymore. I was heartbroken. Then one night both of us were wolfnapped by humans and relocated to Idaho to 'repopulate'. To cut a long story short we managed to find our way on to a train which would take us back to Jasper park. We howled on that train, I would never forget that moment. I was really sad when we arrived back and she had to marry Garth to unite the packs."

She looked questioningly at me.

"Another long story, don't ask. Anyway a lot happened like she not marrying Garth and a few problems between us and some other packs, but it ended up with me having to go to alpha school to become an alpha so that I could marry Kate. We went through alpha school and then...s-she jumped off a rock face into water but there was a hidden rock under the water. S-she..."

The tears then started flowing freely. She pulled me into a hug, trying to comfort me.

"It's ok, Humphrey, it's ok," she said softly. "So now your here?" she asked.

I nodded.

We sat there for a while, crying. Slowly my tears dried up, and totally stopped.

"So that's your story, Humphrey? I know how you feel, I've been through much the same, losing a loved one."

We lied down, admiring the countryside passing by. I liked the feeling of her fur touching mine. For the first time I actually had a good look at her. She had goldish brown fur, almost like Kates but darker. She had amber eyes, and really nice curves I must admit. She was beautiful, almost in the same way as Kate was. It didn't feel right to start liking another girl when Kate had just died, but I couldn't help it. She was really stunning, and I couldn't help admiring her looks. She felt me staring at her and smiled at me, causing me to blush. I looked away but noticed her looking at me so I looked back. We looked long into each others eyes. She finally pulled away and blushed.

"Sorry, Humphrey. I know I'm not supposed to with Kate..." He voice trailed away.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry."

"Well, if you don't have a problem with it then I guess I'm fine."

I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well, I guess we should get some rest. It's a full six hours left before we arrive. I could set you up with a den at Jasper," I said.

She went and lied down, and then looked up at me.

"The wind blowing through the open door makes me cold." She then patted the spot next to her.

"Would you mind sharing body heat?"

I stood still for a bit, shocked by the question. But then I said to myself, why am I? She's just asking for some body heat, and I was also getting a bit cold.

"Sure," I said and lied down next to her.


End file.
